rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas
Nicholas, sometimes referred to as Nick, is the main character in Rails of Highland Valley. He has a girlfriend named Lily, a best friend named Will, and a sister named Sarah. Bio He is a hardworking and dependable locomotive. He is proud of being a very useful engine along with his friends. He hangs around Highland Valley a lot along with his friends Will, Josiah, J.P., Kerry, Lilim, Marie, Shawn, Benjamin, Timothy, Matthew, Zach, John, Ryusei, Harrison, and other good engines, and more often than not, his girlfriend Lily. He is very proud to work for the Norfolk Southern Railroad and would not want to work on any other railroad. In his free time, he loves playing Trainz 2010, Super Mario games, Eight Marbles, Plants vs. Zombies, and other games. He also likes making grounded videos out of bad engines and watching TV. In 1980 (Tales on the SP Episode 2), he was sitting near the roundhouse at Highland Valley when a sleeping Mike crashed into Adam at the west end of the yard. Nicholas set off to clean the mess up. Two days later, he led a freight train on the Pittsburgh Line with Mike trailing, and had to deal with Mike's complaining. In Right of Way, he took a reefer train to Cumberland, MD on CSX rails, and was later confronted by Dave and Larry. In Beaten Up, he and Will "beat up" Jordan and made the others laugh. He and Will along with the other engines were then "ungrounded" by Mr. Edwards. In Edwards vs. Amtrak, he served as Lily's "lawyer", claiming that he knew what he was doing. In April Fools Day, he played pranks on Jordan, Dave, Larry, and Arika. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he and Will were weighed down with extra work until Zach and Michael came to help out. In Run to Revenge, he didn't believe the CSX engines that told him about the takeover plan. When he got back to Highland Valley, he was endangered by his friends, who fell victims to brainwashing, before he saved them. Even later, he was taken by Arika to Dennis to the scrapyard before he escaped with his friends. He later unbrainwashed Mr. Edwards and even snuck to the CSX yard in Flint, MI to expose the plan to the controller. After returning, he convinced everyone not to give up. In The Haunting from Canada, he didn't believe a CN ghost story until he saw Philip's ghost himself. The others teased him about freaking out, but then they get a closer look at what Nicholas was seeing. In Break Time, he and Ryusei were assigned to take a freight train to Pittsburgh, but got distracted by a load of video games in one of the boxcars. One day, Josh broke Nicholas' computer screen for no reason, only for Nicholas and his friends to pay him back! In Difficult Planning, he was having some trouble finding presents for everyone. Later Cameron Tricks His Friends, he, Ryusei, Marie, and Michael got the day off. They later kicked Cameron out of the shed as part of the "No Lazy Cameron's in the shed" policy. In Rivalry on the Railroad, he was the most affected by Kerry and Shawn's quarrel. Later in Tale of a J Class, he was out all night working with Eileen. After being awaken and teased by Lily, he got angry. After delivering a freight train to Roanoke with Henry and Kara, he listened to Barry's life story. He is voiced the creator of the show. Basis Nicholas is an NS EMD SD40-2 with the number 3421, formerly Conrail SD40-2 #6515. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Hungry Pumpkin * Overslept * Beaten Up * Lily vs. Lilie * April Fools Day * Troublesome Cars (does not speak) * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * What Happens when you try to make up for lost time (cameo) * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce * Will's Revenge on Adam * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Nicholas' Revenge on Josh * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Lilim's Revenge on Neville * Dora and Mike's Misadventure Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class Episodes (Tales on the SP) * Timothy to the Rescue (cameo) * Mike's Journey Trivia * He is named after the creator's real name. * He is the main character in the series. * He is the first locomotive character in the series to retain his human voice in the shorts. * In an early development, his number was going to be 3406, which later became Jaden's model. * In another early development, he was also going to be an NS GP38-2 numbered 5316. * He also appears in Tales on Harrison Rails as ATSF SD40-2 #5063, Panhandle Rail Stories as NS SD40-2 #3399, Rails of Sherman Hill as UP SD40-2 #3421 (same as his ROHV number), Rails of the Mojave as UP SD40-2 #3172, Rails of North America as NS SD40-2 #3355, in Woodhead Chronicles as a Class 37 numbered 37 093, in Rails of Meadow Hill as Conrail SD45 #6119, in the Marysville Railroad Stories as NS C40-8 #8310, in Tales of NS as NS SD40-2 #3345, and Tales on Springfield Railroad as Conrail GP40-2 #3313. * He also appears in TrainzGamer939's Steamnation series and in the now-discontinued Rails of the Macon District series as the same model as his ROHV basis. * The last 3 digits on his running number match the last 3 digits on Tyler's Tales on Springfield Railroad number as well as Evan's Tales on Harrison Rails number. * His model was possibly inspired by a video of the real NS 3421 leading a BNSF and a CREX GEVO on the Pittsburgh Line, as well as a video of NS 3421 leading NS 14G with Larry's Tales of NS model trailing. * He has appeared in almost every episode and short with the exception of Dave Screws Up Twice and Red Signal. Gallery . Category:Characters Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Ex-Conrail engines Category:Youtube users Category:Standard cabs Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Main characters Category:Characters in relationships Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Characters that got revenge on other characters Category:Tales of NS characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:Characters that appear as the same model in other Trainz series Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Tales on the SP characters Category:Woodhead Chronicles characters Category:Rails of the Macon District characters Category:Rails of North America characters Category:Steamnation Characters Category:Gamers Category:The Marysville Railroad Stories characters Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:Valdosta County Rail Stories characters Category:Central Kentucky Rail Stories characters